Seide
Seide ist eine feine Textilfaser, die aus den Kokons der Seidenraupe, der Larve des Seidenspinners, gewonnen wird. Sie kommt ursprünglich vermutlich aus China und war eine wichtige Handelsware, die über die Seidenstraße nach Europa transportiert wurde. Typische Gewebearten bei Weiterverarbeitung der Seide sind Chiffon, Satin und Taft. Beschreibung Ein Fernhandel mit chinesischer Seide existierte schon zu Beginn der Zeitrechnung. Bereits der römische Satiredichter Juvenal klagte im Jahre 110 n. Chr., dass die römischen Frauen so verwöhnt seien, dass sie mittlerweile sogar die feine Seide als zu rau empfänden. Ein Handel über die Seidenstraße setzte allerdings erst im 2. Jh. ein. Spätantike Um das Jahr 555 herum gelang es angeblich zwei persischen Mönchen, einige Eier der Seidenspinner zum oströmischen Kaiser Justinian I. nach Konstantinopel zu schmuggeln. Mit diesen Eiern und dem Wissen, welches sie bei ihrem Aufenthalt in China über die Aufzucht erworben hatten, war jetzt auch außerhalb Chinas eine Produktion von Seide möglich. Wikipedia: Seide - Geschichte Ein bemerkenswertes Stück eines Seidenstoffes aus der Zeit um 550 bis 650 findet sich im Domschatz der Schweizer Kathedrale St. Mariä Himmelfahrt, Chur. Der Stoff zeigt figürliches und ornamentales Bildwerk aus der Spätantike. Auf tief rotem Grund, in entgegengesetzter Wiederholung zeigt sich Samson, wie er den Löwen erwürgt, oder vielleicht der aus der Antike beibehaltene Herkules. Der ganze Stil der Zeichnung, wie insbesondere die Männertracht kennzeichnen den römischen Ursprung (vgl. Kleidung der Römischen Kaiserzeit). Das äußerst feine Gewebe ist aus kräftigem Köperstoff, die Kette besteht aus roter stark gezwirnter Seide, die zarteren Einschlagfäden sind von minder starker Drehung. Die Reihen der figürlichen Darstellungen werden durch breite Bandstreifen eigentümlicher Art mit Rosenknospen in horizontaler Richtung abwechselnd getrennt. Wenn sich auch der Ursprung dieses Stoffes von ungewöhnlich guter Qualität auf eine sehr frühe Entstehungsperiode zurückführen läßt, so haben sich doch auch in der so schwierigen Seidenfabrikation ähnliche Muster unverändert Jahrhunderte stereotyp erhalten. Zu jener Zeit fanden solche Stoffe vielfach Anwendung und ein ganz ähnliches Stück, ebenfalls mit Herkules von kreisförmigen Ornamenten umgeben, befindet sich im Louvre zu Paris und im Kensington-Museum in London. Trachten, Kunstwerke und Geräthschaften vom frühen Mittelalter bis Ende des achtzehnten Jahrhunderts (Internet Archive). Band 1-10 : nach gleichzeitigen Originalen. Jakob Heinrich von Hefner-Alteneck. Frankfurt am Main : H. Keller, 1879. Taf. 005. Hochmittelalter Im Europa des Mittelalters etablierten sich eine Reihe Regionen als Zentren der Seidenproduktion und der Seidenfärberei. Die norditalienische Stadt Lucca verdankte ihren Einfluss und ihre Macht im 13. Jh. beispielsweise ihrer Seidenindustrie mit ihren mechanischen, wasserkraftgetriebenen Seidenzwirnmühlen. Insbesondere die Farbenpracht, in der Luccaer Färber diese Seide färben konnte, galt in Europa als unübertroffen. Politische Unruhen zu Beginn des 14. Jhs. führten dazu, dass sich Luccaer Textilhandwerker in Venedig niederließen und es dadurch zu einem Wissens-Transfer kam, der langfristig mit dazu beitrug, dass Lucca zu einer unbedeutenden Provinzstadt wurde. Amy Butler Greenfield: A Perfect Red – Empire, Espionage and the Qest for the Color of Desire. HarperCollins Publisher, New York 2004, ISBN 0-06-052275-5, S. 5 und S. 6. Arten Seidenstoffe werden im Mittelalter sehr häufig und in mehreren verschiedenen Arten erwähnt. Außer der gewöhnlichen Seide (silki) kannte man Purpur (purpuri) als gestreifter oder gemusterter Seidenstoff, der in allen möglichen Farben vorkam, jedoch hauptsächlich in Rot und Weiß. Das Charakteristische des Stoffes lag im Gewebe, aber nicht, wie der Name andeutet, in der Farbe oder im Stoff. So konnte die Purpurseide auch goldgewirkt sein. Ein anderer sehr kostbarer Seidenstoff war das Seidenpfellel (silkipell), teils schneeweißer, teils verschiedenfarbiger Seidensamt mit eingewebten, oft auch goldgewirkten Mustern und Figuren, oder eine Art Goldbrokat. Eine Abart hiervon war der Purpursamt (purpurapelt), Seidensamt gemustert wie Purpur. Außerordentlich angesehen war auch der Baldikin (baldikinn, baldrkinn, baldrskinn), ein feiner und leichter Seidenstoff, der so mit Gold gewirkt war, daß die Kette aus Goldfäden bestand, während der Einschlag aus Silber fäden war, außerdem war er gemustert mit eingewebten Figuren. Seinen Namen erhielt dieser Stoff von seinem ursprünglichen Herkunftsort Bagdad, das von den Dichtern des Abendlandes Baldak genannt wurde. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 2. Von Johannes Hoops, 1918—1919. S. 62 ff. Quellen * Bild Infobox: Seidenstoff aus dem Domschatz der Kathedrale St. Mariä Himmelfahrt, Chur (Schweiz), um 550-630. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kleiderstoff